Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{10})(3^{-11})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{10})(3^{-11}) = 3^{10-11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{10})(3^{-11})} = 3^{-1}} $